A Day In The Park
by Lilas
Summary: A little insight on the little girl that drastically changed Heero's life for the worst....


_Disclaimer: I wish, you wish, we all wish... But unfortunately... We, you and ME don't own GW... _

_Author's note: Nothin' much... Just PLEASE tell me what you think!!! _

_******* _

_A Day in The Park_

_by Lilas_

_ _

_ _

_"Mother! I'm going to walk the dog!" _

_"Yes dear! You know the rules..." _

_"No talking to strangers... I know, I know. May I go now?" _

_"Yes dear. Just don't let Rex out of your sight. You know he likes to wonder off." _

_"Yes mom. I know. Bye, bye!' _

_"Bye honey!" _

_The brunette walked out of the door followed by her Golden Retriever's leash in one hand and a brown teddy bear in the other. She looked to be around the age of six or seven. Her hair fell loose on her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled with life as she ran along with her dog under the sunshine.__ _

_She stopped at the border of the park, considering whether to go that way or not, but the sight of wild daisies caught her eyes and she ran towards them. She bent down and gracefully picked one up, careful not to damage it and held it in the hand she was hugging the teddy bear, then took off running to exercise the dog._

_The more she ran, the farther she wondered into the park and without realizing it, she had reached the forbidden zone of the Earth Sphere Alliance Mobile Suit factory. She was about to walk away when she spotted a shadow kneeling next to the building. Curious, she slowly walked to the figure and as she got closer, she saw it was a boy, probably a couple years older then she. She tiptoed to the place and stood behind the boy, watching what he was doing, in silence. Abruptly, he turned around to face her with cold Prussian blue eyes. His brown bangs fell on his face, covering the true essence the eyes omitted. Sensing the boy was not going to speak first, she took the initiative. _

_"Hi," her voice was carefree as she happily tilted her head sideways and smiled to the boy. _

_"Hello," his voice replied emotionlessly. _

_"My mommy told me never to talk to strangers, but you look like a nice stranger so I guess it's okay to talk to you, ne?" _

_"I don't think you should rely on appearance only." _

_The girl giggled slightly, hugging her teddy bear tighter as not to drop it. When she stopped, she saw the boy looking around, as if looking for something. "Why are you looking around? Are you lost?" she asked concerned. _

_"Nani? I didn't hear you." _

_She giggled again and asked her question once more, "Are you lost?" _

_The boy looked at her in silence for a couple of seconds, watching her happy face and carefree smile. Then, with a voice that contained a tint of sadness, he answered, "I've been lost all my life." _

_The girl looked at him and suddenly giggled once more. "You're funny!" she managed to say between breaths. She extended her hand with the daisy towards him, shifting the teddy bear to the other arm. "Here, it's for you. I was going to give it to my mother but I want you to remember me by…" _

_The boy slowly reached over and took the flower, uncertain. "Thank… Thank you." _

_"You're very much welcome." _

_"What-" _

_"Man! My mom is going to kill me! I'm sorry, but I have to run." Before the boy could ask anything else, she took off, leaving him staring at her growing distant form… _

_ _

_Later that day… _

_The brunette laid in her bed, watching the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling, going over the day's events… _

_"Mom sure got mad at me when I came home… So what if I was a bit late? It's not like it's the end of the world. It's not like I would have been killed… Then she punished me! I didn't even get to play with my friends today… Except that boy I met in the park. I bet he's playing with his friends right now, or watching television, or…" _

_"Honey! Diner's ready!" _

_"I'm not hungry mom!" _

_"Vanessa, if you come and eat, I'll let you stay up to see daddy come home!" _

_At this, Vanessa sprung out of her bed and rushed down the stairs. "I'm here! What's for di-" _

_She was abruptly cut off by the sounds of explosions. She ran to the door and opened it in time to see smoke coming from the Mobile Suit factory. Rex came barking at her feet and when she looked down at him, she saw fear engraved on his face._'Dogs have feelings of what is going to happen… Then if Rex is afraid, something bad will happen and…'__ Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. 

_"Vanessa, get away from the door!" her mother shouted. From that time on, everything was blurry. _

_Explosions were heard everywhere and crumbling sounds like thunder rang in her ears nonstop. She looked around frantically trying to find a window to see what was happening. When she did, she immediately wished she hadn't. Houses on both sides of the neighborhood were crumbling to ashes as if they were dominos. She prayed with all her heart that her house would be spared, that by some miracle she would be able to see her father the next morning. _

_As she watched the disaster happen, she thought of her friends, of her mother, of her father, of her dog… of the boy she had met earlier that day. Then, without warning, their neighbor's house crumpled and fell on top of theirs, crushing the roof, the walls, the ceiling… destroying everything. She fell on her back as pieces of the ceiling fell on her, cutting her delicate skin and allowing her blood to flow freely out of her small body. As more and more pieces fell on her, crushing her airway, pain filled her nerves. But she didn't shout out…_

_**'I'll be strong daddy… I promised you I would be strong and I will be until the end… I'm sorry I won't be here to greet you tomorrow morning daddy…I'm so sorry I wasn't a better girl…'**__ _

_"Va- Vanessa…" her mother's weak voice called her. She looked around and found her mother buried like her, crying, reaching out for her. Vanessa took her hand and held it tight, unseen tears washing her pain away. _

_"I… love you mom… and daddy…" her voice was incredibly strong for someone dying. _

_"I… I love you too honey…" then her mother's fingers went limp in hers. Vanessa stood watching her, coughing out blood as her airway was slowly crushed more and more and blood spilled around her. _

_"I have no pain father… I will not cry…" she took in one more breath and looked at the stars. "I… I wonder if the boy found his way home yet…" With that, she exhaled one last time and let her eyes drop. Her chest stayed still, her body unmoving, unaware of the other wreckage burying her under the ash of smoke and cement…___


End file.
